tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Sprink Character Editing 3
About This Camp The title image is a combination of last season's winner's, Reddy, images from the camp. Welcome to my second character editing camp. I've made my share of character pics... Quite a number of them. You can find them [http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sprinklemist here]. [[Total Sprink Character Editing]] and [[Total Sprink Character Editing 2]] went fairly well, so why not make a third camp dedicated to recoloring/editing my pics? I made them very, very easy to recolor/edit. Please only use pics for characters from my stories and not other's characters or chapter images/fanart/superhero pics, unless I state otherwise. If there's some other pic of mine you want to use, let me know. This is not related to Bad Drawing iz Us, so these should be pretty, unless stated otherwise. Sign-Ups Sign ups closed. Webly (I'm bad at art camps but your art camps help me improve, XD) Dakota (WOOHOO) Fanny Dark (This time,I can probably win) Cards777 (YAY!!!) Sam (Patti Satti) Hikari (*Kinz*. Even tho I'm new, I will still beat yoo!) GM (First camp since back! YEAH!) Mrodd( :D) Jason *Is it okay if I used Sumopaint or something?)4 TDAFan99 (Devon) Spacebuddies123 Kenzen Nad331 Oweguy (This time I'll be here) Anonymos MTDM Pre-Game Chat Sprink: The third one, yay! Dakota: I know, right? reddy: I', gonna chat here out of boredom :D Dakota: Trixie's out on WU:TLU. :( Reddy:Let's not cloag this up with discussion about that, but id say yeah. :( Sorry, but you're a strong competitor. Sprink: You can comment Reddy, whenever you like in this camp. You can also submit bonus pics, and give me challenge suggestions (preferably on Chatango or a talk page). Fanny: Well, I'm back. Time to win again. Reddy:Ok sprinkle XD Dark: I hope I win this season, and/or make it to the final 3 Hikari: *appears in middle of nowhere* Y HELLO THAIR Reddy:Just to feel like i can still compete, I iz will make entries for the challenges :P Sprink That's fine. Of course, you won't be judged (and try not to steal ideas if it's an option challenge). Reddy:Ok and Okayz :P (XD) Cards: YAY! I'm excited!!! Hikari: If you click [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ this], you will get prank'd. (HINT HINT) Dark: Cuase,in the f3t3re, b@d liturey is c007 Hikari: Y00 9u5t 60t RICK ROLL'D. GM: Wow, this place is so clean. *doesn't see a wet floor sign and falls on his arm* OW! My knee! XD Hikari: DID SOMEBODY SAY ''BOOM''?? GM: Nope, nobody BOOM??? XD Hikari: YOU SAID BOOM! *blows up building* GM: Sprink, was that supposed to happen? Sprink: Was what supposed to happen? Jason, Sumopaint is fine. Hikari: Heh heh, BOOM!!!! Reddy:They.... blew up teh....building? O_0 *restacks building wityh pixels* :P Sprink: Who the heck is Devon? Guys, just sign up as your usernames. This isn't a roleplay camp. Hikari: WOO! Closed sign ups! Challenge time! Challenge 1 Welcome to the first challenge! This challenge is based on my idea for my Total Drama Time Travel sequel. I would like for you to take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into a character with superpowers. They can be hero or villain, original or based on a real character, and exhibiting powers or not. I'd prefer them to be in some sort of a costume or transformation. This challenge is due next Friday. Chat 1 & Pictures Sprink: I look forward to the entries. Reddy: Cooly challenge \O-O/ xD I finished :P Ruth with the power to shoot paint... Yes she is wearing a mask- NOT HAIRLESS Im redoing it xD Zach: See I redid it :D Kenzen:Nolan and his Evil Nights Self "Night Terror" He has Super Sonic Screams and a Hat that doubles as a frisbee with sharp metal that pops out when thrown 8) Fanny: Fiona, as Amnesia Girl. Can use powers to make foes have amnesia! :) Dakota: Tsuyoshi as Fireman. He is a villain who can control fire. Sprink: XD I'm glad you're excited for it, but I want everyone to have plenty of time to submit a picture. Hikari: This took forflipping''ever'' to do. I present to you, BRAD AS BATMAN!!!!!! MTDM: Done. Dark: Tommy is Mommy Dat (Needed something "original") He has the power to do NOTHING, mainly cause he needs strings to fly >_>, He it pretty much a lame version of Batman Anonymos: Finished! :) TDAFan99: I'm finished who likes it Oweguy: Here's mine! Kendall as Vampire Man! He has the abilities of a vampire. Night Terror (Kenzen):*screams*Judge Sprink: Not until Friday. Night Terror (Kenzen):*throws Hat at Sprink*(XD) Hikari: Why won't Friday come sooner.... :( Fiona_Edit.png|Fiona as "The Ultimate Fairy"!! She uses her fairy wand to stop the powers of evil! By Cards Fireman.jpg|Tsuyoshi as Fireman - By Dakota Fiona(Amnesia_Girl).png|Amnesia Girl - Fanny's Night_Terror_Nolan.png|Night Terror (by Kenny) HOLLYHERO.png|Holly as a Neon Hero. - Jason Bradman.png|Brad as Batman (by Hikari) Ruth_Hero.png|Celia with the power to move air(Mrodd) Elemental.png|Lea as Elementa by Patti Satti Tommy as a supervillain.png|3 things,1: Those are strings suppose to make him "fly",2 He's acting as a villain, and 3 this is Dark's entry XD Missy_as_Catwoman_TSCE_3_Entry_1.png|Missy as Catwoman by TDAFan99 MTDMTSCE3Pic001.png|LOOK! HE'S A DIFFERENT KIND OF CAPTAIN AMERICA! (MTDM) TheIceQueen.png|Naomi as The Ice Queen (Anonymos' Entry) Kendall_as_Vampire_Man.png|Kendall as Vampire Man (Oweguy's Entry) Shadow_Bonus.png|Bonus:Lea As The Shadow Night Terrors Arch Nemisis (by Kenny) EJG.png|Bonus - Epic Jacket Guy (By Reddy) Reeveskeletonarm.PNG|Sprink's Bonus Entry - Reeve as Skeleton Arm Judging 1 Cards - This is a pretty believable idea. The boots merging with the dress looks odd, but I like the picture, overall. Dakota - Fairly simple, but I do like the coloring. It reminds me of a Marvel character named Sunfire. Fanny - This is pretty good. I like the coloring, and the concept. Nice job. Kenny - This is really really good. This is one of my favorites from this challenge. You did really well. The idea is so clever. Everything looks really nice. Jason - This looks good. I like the hair. The only thing I don't love is how the cape (I'm assuming) randomly changes colors. I kind of wish that you gave a short bio for the character, just so I know stuff about her, but you won't be penalized for that. Kinz - This obviously took a lot of effort. There are quite a few spots where the coloring isn't filled in quite right, but I really appreciate the effort that went into this. Thanks! Mrodd - I was very pleased with this picture. She looks like a fashionable hero. I love the pattern on the dress. Great job! Patti Satti - I love this idea. Pretty creative, and the end result of what her powers are make the picture look really cool. I like that you put powers in her hands, but they could have looked a little nicer, like not covering her hands, being around them. Also the hip is a little ff. But overall, this looks stellar. Dark - Hehe. This gave me a good laugh. I like that he's suspended by cables. Tommy looks pretty epic this way. TDAFan99 - This is a little too far away. Try to crop if you can, next time. It looks good, except for the cat ears messing with her hair. Anonymos - I love the concept, it really fits the character. The costume is awesome. You did really well this week. Good job! MTDM - This is one of your best entries in this camp, since you just filled it in with color. It's fine that you just recolored and didn't edit. I love that he looks like he has 3D powers, maybe he can see people in 3D. XD Oweguy - This looks really nice. I like the little bunny on his shirt (jk, I know it's a bat). The cape is pretty huge, but you did good, overall. Spacebuddies123, GM, and Webly - You three did not submit an image this time, so you're all going to be eliminated. Challenge 2 This time you can take a picture for a character from Total Drama: Boney Island, Total Drama Reality, Total Drama Tropics, Total Drama Wilderness, Total Drama Time Travel, Endurance, or Total Drama Infinity, and make them into any character from the fanfiction wiki, it can include stories you can edit from, too. This idea was submitted by Reddy. :D This challenge is due next Thursday. Chat 2 & Pictures Sprink: Bring on the entries. :D (Webly: Darnet, I thought the entries were due saturday XD) Fanny: HA HA! PREPARE FOR AL AS RIVER. Reddude"sky lynn as Jocelyn. :P Sprink: Hey, Reddy. Can you do me a favor from now on and mark your images as bonus pictures? Reddy: Sure, xD Cards: Here's Patsy as Stella!! Nad331: *coughs really loudly* Cards: Are you coughing to tell us something? (Cards: Can it be from your own story?) Nad331: I'm coughing because my throat hurts. Also, I didn't get a review. And don't go giving me one now, because I deleted my picture when I saw I didn't get a review. I don't know why, I just did. Sprink: I don't understand, Nad. What was your picture? Kenzen:He didn't submit OR upload an entry i checked, So therefore he should be eliminated, nor did he get a review or his he on the elimination Chart. Nad331: Okay, fine; I didn't submit a picture, but I was surprised when you missed me in the judging/elimination; and even more surprised when I wasn't in the elimination chart. Sprink: Well, I don't like that you lied. I just overlooked you, sorry. I was looking for three people that didn't submit as I had the total number of contestants wrong. You can have a chance this week, though. I didn't plan to eliminate more than three. Nad331: I sincerely apologize for lying. I would like to withdraw from the competition, though. Dakotacoons: Tsuyoshi as Wallace from Total Drama Chaos. Hikari: Seeing so many done already makes me feel late... I'll have mine done by Tuesday. Sprink: Okay, Nad. MTDM: Lea as Kristy! :D Thanks Red. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink. It's Brad as Kuro from Total Drama Oweguy. I hope you like it. Hikari: HEER ISH MINE!!! HAS ExTrEmElY ugly legs. HOPE YOO LIEK IT!! Mrodd: Millie as Celia :) Sprink: I will get to the judging as soon as I can, later today. :D probably in an half hour or so. AlRiver.png|Fanny's image. Mtdmtsce33333.png|MTDM's SorrySpinkkkk.png|Jasons Entry. Raphyancy.png|Patti Satti's Patsy_as_Stella.png|Patsy as Stella from Total Drama Remote by Cards DanteJim.png|Dante edit to look like Jim from Total Drama College (by Kenny) Edit_2.jpg|Dakota's Entry FrancescaMariana.png|Francesca as Mariana from Total Drama Amazon (Anonymos' Entry) Kendall Kiasd.png|Dark's entry Kendall as Jamie Kiasd Katrina_as_Sabrina_TSCE3_Entry_2_TDAFan99.png|Katrina as Sabrina TSCE Entry 2 TDAFan99 Celia2.0.png|Millie as Celia- Mrodd Al_as_Ace.png|Al as Ace (Hikari's (Kinz) Entry) Brad_as_Kuro.png|Oweguy's entry. Brad as Kuro. TSCESLJ.png|Reddy's Bonus Sheena_Edit.png|Bonus: Sheena Edited to look like Gabriella (by Kenny) Judging 2 Fanny - This is really good. River and Al share a resemblance so this is was a good choice. It looks perfect. Nothing I can complain about with it. MTDM - Not your best. I wish you could have replaced the lines better, but thanks for your effort. The color is pretty spot on. Jason - Well... I'm a little disappointed that you did only the top, but it does look really nice, what you have. I actually thought it was originally Willow, just with different hair. Patti Satti - I got to say, this looks really good. I think that even the eys are pulled off well, even though they're a little crazy. EVerything looks good, and your effort is noted. Cards - Looks good to me. No noticeable mistakes. Good job, man! Kenzen - This looks really great. I like that you used a model that looked little like the one you edited it to look like. It looks pretty spot on. Good job! Dakota - This looks like it could have been done slightly better... The head looks good, though, my issue is with the shirt collar. I'd also prefer it if you labeled who the pic was supposed to be in the thumbnail, but at least you mentioned it in the chat area. Nonny - This looks really good. I don't remember Mariana's hair looking like that, but I could be wrong. It looks great, overall. Dark - I like this. I especially like the edits you made to his hair and face. Hehe. TDAFan99 - Hm... I wish you used lines to outline things, and changed the clothing better. Sabrina has glasses, as well. I do like your idea, though. Mrodd - This is pretty good. The hair and hairband look a tad off, but I love the dress. It almost looks like a spider web. I appreciate that you attempted to make one of my most difficult characters. Kinz - I like everything, but the legs. They're crazy legs. o_O But I do like the tattoos, and other things. You did good with everything but those legs. XD Oweguy - I think this looks really good. The skull looks good, and everything. Good work. Elimination - Everyone submitted something. Great job, everyone! But there has to be an elimination... This is a toughie for me, as I feel it could be between two specific contestants... The person leaving the competition has to be TDAfan99. I'm really sorry, man. I don't mean any offense by it. I just liked the others better this time. Thanks a ton for competing! Challenge 3 This challenge is character specific. I haven't done one like that since the draw Brad a shirt challenge. I imagine Wayne having a vast and upper class wardrobe. This time I would like for you to take Wayne's image and draw him in a seasonal themed outfit. I don't want anything holiday related, just an image of him that he'd wear on an average day in the spring, summer, autumn/fall, or winter. You don't have to do each season, just one. I would like for him to generally look the same as he normally does in terms of skin and hair color. Feel free to change his hairstyle if you feel the need, or even add facial hair if you would like. There will be a sign up chart below. Because there are twelve people still competing, three people will each do one of the four seasons. It's first come, first serve, so if the one you most wanted to do is taken by three other contestants, you'll have to pick something else, sorry. Please stick with the season you initially chose. '''Winter''' - Jason, Oweguy, Cards '''Spring''' - Anonymos, MTDM '''Summer''' -Kenzen, Dakota, Fanny '''Fall/Autumn''' -Mrodd, Dark I look forward to the entries. This is due next Wednesday. Chat 3 & Pictures Sprink: *waits for entries* I chose Wayne as the model for this challenge, because I don't remember anyone making an edit of his character model... Sorry if anyone did, and I forgot. Reddude: Wow.... I've never edited Wayhne. Mostly cuz im scared of editing his hairstyle out xD Sprink: You can leave it how it is. Red, for your bonus pic you should have him wear something from each season. XD Kenzen:Trust me i will improve this Mrodd: I semi rushed this, I just got up from a nap for pregame and my parents are out of town getting a new bed :é Kenzen:Attack of the Waynes O.o Fanny: This took a while. Once I saw Nonny's I was trying to copy his T-Shirt look. Reddy: Nonny's Wayne = Garret. O.o Kenzen:BTW, Waynes tattoo is a Temporary 3 month tattoo he puts on every summer for looks XD Hikari: Mine is not as good as I planned, but here. FAIL tattoo added for originality. *shot* Anonymos: Yeah, Reddy, I know. Oweguy: Here's mine! MTDM: OMG! SpongeBob socks FTW! xP Dakota: Wayne in Summer. Wayne(Summer).png|Fanny WayneSpring.png|Nonny's Entry Wayne2.0.png|Wayne in Automn (Mrodd) SummertimeWayne.png|Hikari's (Kinz) Entry Wayneroomforimprovment.png|Summer Wayne (by Kenny) Wayneeedit.png|Wayne-Winter-Jason Wayne_Winter.png|By Cards777 Wayne.jpg|Dakota's Winter_Wayne.png|Oweguy's entry WAyne4.png|Dark's autumn entry Mtdm2.png|MTDM, :D Judging 3 Kenny - This does look nice. I do think that it doesn't really fit the character, too much, though. It looks like something a regular guy would wear. Now the tattoo... what is it? Is it a pocket knife? XD Overall, nothing too bad about this in the aesthetic sense, so good job. Sorry about my being picky. Fanny - This looks pleasant. The sleeves are uneven, and it seems like more could have been done with it. But it's definitely good. I think you did well making his arms without the long sleeves. Nonny - Hehe. I like the Garret reference. I think it looks really good. The sleeves aren't even, though, or where they should be at his angle, but it does look nice. Mrodd - This is... so beautiful... I love, love, love the styling. The sweater is really nice, and I like the idea of the hat. There are a lot of mistakes, though (like with short lines, or messed up lines), but I really love this image. It looks just like something Wayne would wear in Autumn... or winter, even. Good job with it. Kinz - I like this, but it looks a little... cheap. XD But it looks nice... if the challenge was to make Wayne look poor. XD/jk I like it, really. Jason - This looks good. You did a good job. Everything looks nice and neat, and fairly stylish. Cards - This looks pretty nice. It looks neat, but a little simple. Dakota - The shorts are weird, but I'd like them if the fly wasn't like that, and just plain. They'd be believable for him that way. The muscles... are slightly off, but they don't look horrible. There's a shirtless Wayne scene image on the ff wiki, so... that's what he looks like. Oweguy - Aw, I like this. I like it a lot, Owe. Everything looks well done. I just wish the scarf wasn't so bright, but that's only a small complaint. Dark - I like it a lot. Looks semi stylish, and well made. Nicely done. MTDM - I really like parts of this. There's some obvious flaws, like the random line on his wrist. I love the Spongebob socks. XD I wish you could make regular lines for outlines. I also wish you could upload pics, yourself. XD Elimination Choice - It's gotta be Patti Satti. So sorry. I like the ones you've submitted, but you didn't submit a pic this time. Thanks so much for joining! Challenge 4 Challenge four time. This time the challenge is to take a character model from the stories you've had permission to do in the past (in this camp), and edit them to look like a cartoon character from another show (anime counts). You can also make them look like a Muppet (or Sesame Street character)... Because... I love Muppets. XD Chat 4 and Pics Kenzen:The Tatto was a key and a key hole i guess XD Sprink: Oooh... XD Hikari: A-A-A-A-ANIME??!?!?!?! *foams at mouth* HERE AH COME!!! WOO!! Cards: The shirt is bad, but I worked hard on my pic and I'm proud of it! Fanny: Mine took a while. xD. Here it is though, Oweguy: Uh. I was eliminated first last camp. Can I do any character that I want to do? Cards: I read the thing wrong and now I have to re-do mine. Reddy: What do ya think of mine sprink? :D Cards: Is it only cartoon characters> Kenzen:I did so much work on the top half (re doing the hair again and again and again and again (you get the picture) to get it right i got tired and just recolered the bottom, I might give him jeans i doubt it though. Oweguy: I finished my entry. I had trouble deciding who to work on. Cards: I did a pic, but then I read that it was cartoon characters, so I removed it, and I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to be able to do a pic cuz now I am sick, so I hope that I won't get eliminated. Sprink: At least you tried, Cards. I'll take that into consideration. Reddy... Nice. I like him majorly. :D Kenzen:did you just add the crattoon character thing, when i read it it was character from a tv show i think. Sprink: No. I never changed it. Cards: I started to feel better and I was able to do a pic! Kenzen:I did a guy from a show NO one watches Sprink: Alright, since Nonny won't be back until Sunday, I wanted to give him a chance. I thought of having a second challenge without an elimination until next week (with a double elimination, and two required pics over the two week period), or just having the elimination extended until next Wednesday (with one elimination, and no extra challenge). Which one sounds best? Dark:Next Wensday Fanny: Not Wednesday. That's too long from now. Cards: The first one confuses me, so I vote for next Wednesday. Hikari: I'm sorry, but I have to quit... I can't find the time to do this. Besides, mine are bad. It was fun competing. Here's mine! Kristy as Tomo Takino from Azumanga Daioh! Also made a bonus. Judge whichever you like better. MTDM: Hikari, yours were awesome. D: Hikari, Sprink can't pick, you have to. A bonus is a bonus. :) Hikari: Okay, then judge mah Tomo Takino one. DuncanYancy.PNG|MTDM's Yancy as Dunan from Total Drama Island Tomo_Kristy.png|Kristy as Tomo Takino from Azumanga Daioh by Hikari! Oliveoyl(noelle).png|Noelle as Olive Oyl by Fanny Sce4.jpg|Al from Total Drama Tropics as Phineas from Phineas and Ferb - Dakota's Lea_as_Kate.PNG|TDALindsayfan1's Bonus(Not a Competitor)-Lea as a Pkmn Ranger Trainee Sandi_as_Stacy.png|Sandi as Stacy from Phineas and Ferb by Cards777 LOIS!.png|Luciana as Lois from Family Guy (Jason) Cacaca-ca ca-caca.png|Dark's entry with Cary as bobobo-bo bo-bobo (watch it XD) Yi_Min_as_Homer.png|Yi Min as Homer Simpson (Oweguy's Entry) CreighTyler.png|Creigh as Tyler from Total Drama Island, (you watch it? (XD) Its awesome) (By Kenny) Daisuketrainer.png|Reddy's Bonus ToribelleciReeve.png|A random real TV Persona Bonus: Reeve as Tori from Mythbusters (by Kenny) Naomi_Konata.png|Naomi as Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, Hikari's bonus Judging 4 MTDM - Not bad. There are some mistakes, but the whole picture looks fairly good. Hikari - *decided to judge Kristy as Tomo* I love Tomo. I think this looks really well done. One of your best ones, yet. I think the coloring could have been better, but it does look well done, overall. Nice job. Dakota - This is a pretty absurd idea, as Al looks nothing like Phineas, but I actually really like this. I like it a whole lot. Nice job! Cards777 - I really like this picture. You did really well with it. The mouth looks a little thin, but I like everything else, and I love Stacy. 8D Jason - I think you did really well with this. I just think that one of the eyes looks off. Other than that, you did a great job. Dark - Haha. This is pretty funny. Not your best work, but I do like it pretty well. Good job on it. Owe- Yi Min and Homer? Um... Quite the creative character choices. XD I think it looks really awesome, though, so it seems like a great choice. You did really well this week. Fanny - This looks good, but a tad simple. Kenny - Nice. I really like this one. Awesome job! I have one question, though... Who's Tyler? jk :P Mrodd and Nonny - No pics. TT_TT Pokemon Bonuses - Love them. They look really good. Nice job, Reddy and tdalindsayfan! Elimination choice - This is a tough decision. I really want Nonny to get a chance, as I know he's away, right now. I guess, Mrodd is eliminated, and I'm giving Nonny one more chance. Sorry Mrodd. Thanks for competing though. I loved your pics. Challenge 5 Well, if you'll look on your right, you'll see an image I created for Total Character Creation. I ended up really loving this model, so I kept hold of it for this challenge in particular. This is probably the easiest challenge in the history of this camp. Color him in! ... That's it. Um... Make sure the colors suit him well. No edits, please, just add colors. The worst entry, or whoever doesn't submit an entry will be eliminated. Chat 5 & Pictures Sprink: *wants to see teh entries* Cards: Here is my entry!!!!! It wasn't showing, so I'll try to put it up again. Red: Mine fell in Gulf Waters. :3 xD Sprink: Sad. You should be happy you already won. XD Red: Yep. XD Cards: Poor dude that fell into the Gulf. Red: I know right? Help people like this guy who fell in the gulf; call 1800-555-5555 to donate to his cause. (NOTE: That's not a real number, it's from the second TDWT Aftermath. Sorry for spoilers XD) Dakota: Mine. Oweguy: Here's mine. Kenzen:When Due? Hikari: Done~ Sprink: Wednesday, Kenny. Fanny: Done! MTDM: FINALLY! I CAN UPLOAD MY OWN IMAGES! :DDDD Sprink: Thanks for uploading pics, everyone. I'll judge this, tomorrow, and have the challenge up. Be there! Kenzen: *waits* TSCE3TCCEdit.png|Fanny's The_Blank_Guy..._Person..._Dude.png|Joe Xd by Cards BlankmodelNonny.png|Nonny's Entry SCE5.jpg|Dakota's Entry BlankAs"Creg".PNG|I call him, Creg. MTDM Hikari_model.png|Hikari's Entry Sprink_model_colored_in.png|I shall call him Greg. (Oweguy's entry) AwkwardGuy.png|Ollie, The Awkward Hot-Shot. jason's entry. Awesomeness.png|Gold Chain Man (by Kenny) El_Rico.png|Dark's entry Ghorgon_the_Model.PNG|Ghorgon-TDALindsayfan1 (Another non-competitor bonus!) Model_as_Reddy.PNG|The bonus of TDALindsayfan1(Not competing)-Model as Reddy BoNusEnTrYSSS.png|Phil McStud. The Rich Hot Shot - Jasons Bonus Entry TSCEOilGuy.png|Red's bonus Judging 5 MTDM - You colored part of his hair on the side the same color as his skin. Everything looks fine, but the shirt. You should have stuck to one color, as it ends up making the shirt look unrealistic, and the color choices for the shirt are too bright. Hikari - You also forgot to color the section of hair the hair color, as opposed to his skin color. Too bad. The pants are also a bit too bright. Dakota - I like this, but I wish you had gone with two colors for the shirt. The light blue could have replaced the red to make this look even better. Cards777 - I like the colors you chose. I wish you had filled in the line on the left with his hair color, as opposed to his skin color. Other than that, this looks good. Jason - Again, the hair color should be in the section on the left wear you colored his skin the wrong color. Other than that, I thing this works really nicely, in a way I wasn't expecting. Nice job. Dark - You also colored the hair section on the left the skin color. If it wasn't for that and the unnatural yellow on the bottom of the shoes, this would have been perfect. Owe- I like this, Owe. Nice job. Fanny - I didn't imagine him this way, but I love how he turned out. All the colors blend really nicely together. Good job. Kenny - I love this, Kenny. This is my favorite one of the week. You chose the perfect colors for me, and the gold chain and shading add to it. Nicely done. Nonny - The colors are pretty obnoxious, but you made them work. Very nice, Nonny! Welcome back. Elimination - Some of you made some mistakes... But the person leaving the competition is MTDM. I'm really sorry man. Thanks for joining, and being really regular with your submissions. Challenge 6 The time has come! I finally remembered to ask TDIwriter for permission to use the character models I made for his stories in this competition. (Yay!) For this challenge, I would like you to take a character model from Return to Total Drama Island or Total Drama: Second Chance and make them into a totally different character. It can be preexisting, but I'd prefer originals. This challenge is due next Wednesday. Chat 6 & Pictures Sprink: Yay for RtTDI and TD:SC! Anonymos: Done! Cards: Not my best entry, but I like it! Kenny:I love this entry, it is an edit of Bobby from TD:SC Sprink: He's so friendly that he lends his shirt to strangers? XD Elimination Table